


Uh-Oh Spaghettihoes

by SolarArmageddon



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ARFID - Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder, Abuse, Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anorexia, Bad Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Canon Jewish Character, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Crack, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eating Disorders, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Established Relationship, Established Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Will Byers, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Character, Jewish Richie Tozier, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Henry Bowers's Gang, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Past Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Past Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris - Freeform, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Past Lucas Sinclair/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pining Dustin Henderson, Pining Lucas Sinclair, Pining Will Byers, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Has Anorexia, Richie Tozier Is TikTok Famous, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Richie Tozier is a Good Boyfriend, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Slurs, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris Has ARFID - Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Stanley Uris Is TikTok Famous, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Trans Mike Wheeler, Trans Richie Tozier, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler Are Best Friends, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug, bc I said so, chat fic, dont get mad abt it im just projecting onto richie lol, the party r sorta background characters but theyll def come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Richie doesn't know how to act but...wbk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feel back in love with it, then read a few crossovers and now i have to make a modern high school au chat fic,,,, bc im fuckn stupid lmao n e ways hi welcome to my new shit fest, i probably wont update this often sorry in advance but i felt like i had to do this bc i love it a lot!! that being said, imma move into the fic now (but also consider following my it/stranger things blog on tumblr @ bevvietozier)
> 
> also!! this a short chap bc im just getting things set up, next one should be longer :)
> 
> chat names:  
richie - dick toaster  
eddie - amgery  
bill - billiam fancypants  
bev - hot pocket  
ben - slut baby  
mike - ant ribs  
stan - what the fuck richard

** _dick toaster _ ** _added_ ** _ what the fuck richard, amgery, billiam fancypants, hot pocket, slut baby _ ** _and_ ** _ ant ribs _ ** _to the chat!_

** _dick toaster _ ** _named the chat_ ** _ losers club!_ **

**dick toaster:** where the FUCK my boyfriend @

**dick toaster:** which one of yall has him

**billiam fancypants:** depends

**billiam fancypants:** which one u need

**hot pocket:** which one

**slut baby:** which one

**ant ribs:** which one

**amgery:** which one

**what the fuck richard:** which one

**dick toaster: **i fuckn hate yall shut up

**dick toaster:** i need the babie one

**what the fuck richard:** youre the babie boyfriend

**dick toaster:** no stanley, weve been over this, i cant be the babie boyfriend.

**slut baby:** and why not?

**hot pocket:** yeah like??? ur super babie rich

**dick toaster:** tf no im not

**what the fuck richard:** yes you are

**amgery:** yes you are

**dick toaster:** no!! im not!!!!!

**amgery:** yes you fucking are holy shit

**what the fuck richard:** now which one of us did you fucking want

**dick toaster:** well NOW i dont fuckn want EITHER of you

**what the fuck richard:** yes you do, richie

**amgery:** stop lying yes you do

**dick toaster:** :(

**dick toaster:** im feeling very bullied right now

**billiam fancypants:** as you should

**ant ribs:** aksjsj BILL

**dick toaster:** fuck OFF bill

**amgery:** jesus christ RICHIE

**amgery:** WHICH ONE

**dick toaster:** the short one

**amgery:** fuck you

**amgery:** here i was getting ready to leave wills for your stupid ass smh

**amgery:** now you get nothing

**dick toaster:** :(

**dick toaster:** fiiiine

**dick toaster:** stannnnnn

**dick toaster:** honeyyyyyyyyy

**dick toaster:** my loveeeeeeeeeeeee

**what the fuck richard:** no.

**slut baby:** im sorry but why the hell did you decide to make a whole group chat just to be gay KAJSJS

**hot pocket:** fr we was trying to take a nap but now my phone wont stop buzzn

**ant ribs:** this also makes me feel more single :(

**dick toaster:** sorry mike

**dick toaster:** (but also im not really that sorry)

**dick toaster:** my love for steddie should be heard by everyone all around the world!!! but since that's an unachievable goal, ill settle for yall hearing it

**amgery:** stop calling us that!! just use our actual names!!!

**dick toaster:** why? you let stan call us reddie

**what the fuck richard:** thats bc im not an obnoxious asshole about it

**amgery:** exactly

**ant ribs:** wow yall really going in on him today huh

**dick toaster:** fr i just needed eddie to come over so i could give him all the shit he left here on sunday but ig not

**amgery:** oh fuck right

**amgery:** nvm bb

**amgery:** ill be there in 10

**amgery:** with will...?

**dick toaster:** sure why not

**dick toaster:** the other dumbasses r gonna be here with mike later anyways

**amgery:** k ily see you soon

**dick toaster:** ilyyyy <3

** _amgery _ ** _muted the chat!_

**what the fuck richard:** yall a fucking MESS damn

**what the fuck richard:** i really chose to date two boys who share half a braincell huh

**dick toaster:** hehe

**dick toaster:** ilyt stan :)))) <3

**what the fuck richard:** yeah yeah

**what the fuck richard:** love you, asshole

**dick toaster:** !!! :))))))

**billiam fancypants:** goddamn im single

**slut baby:** AKSJSJLLS


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i in school rn writing this? yes. am i writing this specifically bc i just drank a whole 12oz of chocolate milk and my stomach is starting to throw a fit? yes.
> 
> anyways stan would b tiktok famous and thats that
> 
> chat names:  
richie - dick toaster  
eddie - amgery  
bill - billiam fancypants  
bev - hot pocket  
ben - slut baby  
mike - ant ribs  
stan - what the fuck richard

**[Chat: losers club]**

**amgery:** next up on Richie is a fucking dumbass who ignores all his allergies is...

**amgery:** him sitting here and eating a WHOLE extra cheesey pizza with chocolate milk and planning to go steal more pizza from mike

**dick toaster:** i also had a cream cheese bagel like an hr ago or smth hehe

**what the fuck richard:** once again

**what the fuck richard:** why am i dating two boys who share half a braincell

**amgery:** wtf stan i didnt do anything :((

**what the fuck richard:** you didn't stop him, did you?

**amgery:** ...

**amgery:** ur just mad that im here with rich and you arent :p

**what the fuck richard:** first of all...MY PARENTS HAVE ME DOING SHIT, SORRY

**dick toaster:** jew shit?

**what the fuck richard:** for the last time richie my parents have me do other stuff besides just "jew shit" i swear to GOD

**what the fuck richard:** moving on...

**what the fuck richard:** BITCH ion wanna be around him when he starts shitting his brains out lol

**what the fuck richard:** have fun with that luv :)

**dick toaster:** AKJSSJSJ OOP

**amgery:** FUCK YOU

**slut baby:** yall fuckn DISGUSTANG

**billiam fancypants:** okay that aside

**billiam fancypants:** stanley

**what the fuck richard:** yes?

**billiam fancypants:** i require your...services

**ant ribs:**

**hot pocket:** was abta send that damn

**ant ribs:** sorry bb

**hot pocket:** dw hun!

**ant ribs:** <3

**what the fuck richard:** n e ways...

**what the fuck richard:** for what

**billiam fancypants:** you know what

**what the fuck richard:** i really dont but if its what i think it is then no

**billiam fancypants:** cmon just ONE tiktok

**what the fuck richard:** GET FAMOUS ON YOUR OWN LOSER

**billiam fancypants:** I CANT CMON DUDE JUST ONE VIDEO

**billiam fancypants:** LITERALLY IT CAN BE ANYTHING

**billiam fancypants:** I WILL LITERALLY LET YOU PISS ON MY LEG AS LONG AS I GET TO FT YOU IN IT

**what the fuck richard:** BITCH AKSHSJ

**what the fuck richard:** IM NOT RICHIE YOU CANT TEMPT ME BY SAYING I CAN P I S S O N Y O U R L E G

**dick toaster:** wym im not tempted by that,,,

**dick toaster:** also why do you never ask ME to ft in your tiktoks i have fame too

**billiam fancypants:** noah fence but id rather die than be associated with you online thxs

**dick toaster:** you do realize by associating with stan youd be associating with me

**dick toaster:** lit rally every1 knows we're bfs

**slut baby:** tru,,,

**slut baby:** also i wanna b in ur tiktoks rich i just dont want that attention

**ant ribs:** ye same

**dick toaster:** yall the only two boys i trust

**amgery: **wtf

**amgery:** ???????

**billiam fancypants:** you have a point richie

**billiam fancypants:** nvm...i shall find someone else to get me famous

**what the fuck richard:** wait really?

**what the fuck richard:** all you needed was that and now youre gonna leave me alone?

**what the fuck richard:** damn i been dealing with your bullshit for months now and for WHAT?

**amgery:** you could always get in on lucas' fame

**hot pocket:** or max's shes got hella followers

**billiam fancypants:** shit u right

**billiam fancypants:** omw to become max's sk8er boi

** _billiam fancypants has muted the chat!_ **

**dick toaster:** okay nobody tell bill max is at my house with mike and el i wanna see him wander around town for hrs looking for her

**hot pocket:** wanna say ur a dick but fr? he deserves it.

**ant ribs:** tru

**ant ribs:** also max will literally never make a tiktok with him anyways asjsjk

**slut baby:** also tru

**slut baby:** tragic


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started reading the shining today and lemme just say...stephen king big brain stephen king mind sekci  
anyways sorry i dipped for a few months, junior year is ridiculous at my school tho and ive had lots of projects!! technically have two projects due this friday too but im putting them off til last minute bc i have no idea how to act like a normal fucking student and just do my work lol  
i have an idea for the next chapter already but idk when ill get around to doing it bc im starting another vhs class on jan 29th (its a horror writing class and its specifically focusing on the work of edgar allan poe and stephen king!!) which will probably end up taking up even more of my free time and destroying my motivation to write for a hot minute, as did my last vhs writing class :) whatever im doing it to improve my writing so its worth it hehe anyways ill shut up now! hope yall enjoy this!!
> 
> chat names:  
richie - dick toaster  
eddie - amgery  
bill - billiam fancypants  
bev - hot pocket  
ben - slut baby  
mike - ant ribs  
stan - what the fuck richard

**[Chat: losers club]**

**dick toaster:** okay losers

**dick toaster:** i have a surprise for yall but i need someones house to host the surprise at

**dick toaster:** "host" meaning pls just lemme in then everyone else can come over and i can give yall lovely gifts and then we can just fuck off for the rest of the afternoon or woteva

**ant ribs:** hmm

**ant ribs:** whats the surprise?

**billiam fancypants:** we can prolly do it at my place

**billiam fancypants:** gotta ask georgie first tho

**dick toaster:** GEORGIES HOME??

**dick toaster:** LEMME AT EM!!! TELL HIM PAPA RICH IS COMING HOME!!!!!!!

**billiam fancypants:** NO FUCK YOU

**slut baby:** ha

**slut baby:** i like the implication that richie would also be bills dadajsksk

**billiam fancypants:** NO

**slut baby:** i especially like it bc it would also imply that your dad snatched ur mans

**what the fuck richard:** SHUTTHEFUCKUPBENAJSKSKS

**hot pocket:** no no please continue baby

**slut baby:** hehe okay then-

**ant ribs:** wait i would still like to know the surprise

**amgery:** i would also like to know!!

**dick toaster:** well it wouldnt b a surprise if i told yall now would it be?

**what the fuck richard:** richie just,,, lmk

**what the fuck richard:** jew to jew babeyyy

**hot pocket:** god why do you sound like him now tf

**hot pocket:** i litreally had to do a double take

**what the fuck richard:** you gotta speak his language sometimes to get what you want

**what the fuck richard:** sacrifices must be made 🤷

**what the fuck richard:** including my dignity, apparently...

**dick toaster:** FUCK OFF STANLEY

**dick toaster:** now im DEFINETLY not telling

**amgery:** rich pls 🥺

**dick toaster:** fuck

**dick toaster:** fuck fuck fuck

**dick toaster:** no :(

**amgery:** 🥺🥺🥺

**dick toaster:** s t o p

**amgery:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**dick toaster:** FINE JUST PLS STOP

**amgery:** :)

**ant ribs:** sir,,,sir-

**slut baby:** THEYR E JUST EMOJIS DUDE EYE-

**billiam fancypants:** i have never met a weaker man in my life i swear to GOD

**hot pocket:** oh stop clowning him yall

**hot pocket:** its not his fault that hes been head over heels for eddie since birth

**dick toaster:** I DIDNT EVEN KNOW HIM UNTIL LIKE,, 1ST GRADE?

**hot pocket:** AND?

**what the fuck richard:** i mean...did she lie?

**dick toaster:** hey ur supposed to be on my side :(

**what the fuck richard:** no sorry im on eddies side and eddies side only

**what the fuck richard:** if ur arguing with anyone else than im completely impartial

**what the fuck richard:** actually wait

**what the fuck richard:** if ur arguing with anyone BESIDES bill than im completely impartial

**what the fuck richard:** if its bill then im on ur side and its ON SIGHT

**dick toaster:** AJDJDKS

**dick toaster:** BRO I CANT EVEN BE MAD ABOUT THAT ONE FUCJCKCJK

**dick toaster:** n e ways the surprise is new friendship bracelets hehe :)

**amgery:** oh fuck :(((

**amgery:** and the richie babie agenda is pushed once again

**amgery:** babie richie stans RISE

**hot pocket:** i have RISEN

**slut baby:** i am UP

**ant ribs:** ive risen so high my feet arent even touching the GROUND

**what the fuck richard:** fuck i was gonna say that 😞

**ant ribs:** damn sorry stan

**dick toaster:** hehe that rymed

**hot pocket:** okay okay but also what new friendship bracelets

**hot pocket:** i never had one to begin with?

**dick toaster:** IK!

**dick toaster:** whcih is why i made new ones!

**dick toaster:** bc stan eds and bill have braceletes from when we were kids! but i had to make more for yall! and theirs are old and dirty and barely fit so they get new ones too!

**billiam fancypants:** thats cute and all but,, imma still wear my old one too lol

**dick toaster:** BILL 🥺🥺🥺

**dick toaster:** MY HEART JUST BORSTED

**amgery:** we all wearing them still duh

**amgery:** right stan?

**what the fuck richard:** of course rich

**what the fuck richard:** mine isnt even dirty anyways just small

**dick toaster:** its not even that small on you baby you have tiny wrists

**dick toaster:** like tinier than eds and thats saying something bc hes literally like,, almost a foot shorter than you now :/

**amgery:** okay one

**amgery:** fuck off

**amgery:** two

**amgery:** ur rite :/

**what the fuck richard:** its not my fault i got tall damn

**what the fuck richard:** also rich ur still taller than me and ur wrists are proably just as small

**dick toaster:** touche...

**amgery:** i also just have chubby wrists lol

**dick toaster:** tru!! you have chubby everything its cute 🥺

**amgery:** shut upppp

**dick toaster:** AM I WRONG THO?

**dick toaster:** DID I LIE?

**what the fuck richard:** no lies detected here, none at all

**hot pocket:** gag

**hot pocket:** not to break this up or anything but take it to ur own chat and stfu

**hot pocket:** i want my bracelet NOW so get ur ass over to bills

**ant ribs:** agreed

**dick toaster:** yes ma'am!

**billiam fancypants:** i,,

**billiam fancypants:** okay :/

**dick toaster:** :)

**dick toaster:** see yall in 10!!

**slut baby:** fuck yeahhh

**ant ribs:** got it!

**hot pocket:** kk <3

**what the fuck richard:** omw now

**amgery:** also omw

**billiam fancypants:** door will b unlocked ig

**dick toaster:** kk! ily billy!!! <3

**billiam fancypants:** ...

**billiam fancypants:** <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter has slurs in it!! specifically the f slur and k slur but theyre all reclaimed and just the losers joking around but im warning it anyways! also hate crime mention but its a joke no actual hate crimes have occurred richies just dramatic and stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been meaning to write for WEEKS now but ive been so busy ajsjsk deadass not doing my homework to do this instead bc im a lazy ass bitch and i really dont wanna do this assignment anyways??  
this chaps kinda short but i hope its enjoyable anyways!! wasnt really sure if id write out this idea cause its kinda wack but me and my friends have always just,, called each other slurs irl and we find it funny as fuck so i thought why not put that in here 🤷
> 
> chat names:  
richie - dick toaster  
eddie - amgery  
bill - billiam fancypants  
bev - hot pocket  
ben - slut baby  
mike - ant ribs  
stan - what the fuck richard

**[Chat: losers club]**

**dick toaster:** yall,,,

**dick toaster:** i havent been hate crimed in like,,,,

**dick toaster:** a WEEK

**ant ribs:** thats great rich :))

**dick toaster:** so imma need someone to call me a slur immediately

**ant ribs:** oh,,

**ant ribs:** nvm

**amgery:** i-

**amgery:** richie no

**what the fuck richard:** *k slurs u*

**hot pocket:** WTFHASJHDSJS

**amgery:** STANLEY NO

**what the fuck richard:** *f slurs u*

**amgery:** STAN WTF

**dick toaster:** STAN THE MAN!!!

**dick toaster:** I AM IN LUVV WIF YOU!!!!!

**billiam fancypants:** I HATE THIS FUCKN CHAT I S W E A R

**hot pocket:** in this world there are three types of people: the people who refuse to call their bf slurs, the people who will censor themselves when calling their bf slurs and the ones who will walk up to their bfs and lovingly call them slurs

**dick toaster:** okay but in MY defense

**dick toaster:** once u get over the internalized homophobia and general trauma surrounding all that shit u just cannot help but to scream slurs at everyone to assert ur dominance

**billiam fancypants:** literally nobody else does that but okay

**dick toaster:** shut the fuck up bill

**dick toaster:** also neither of them give a shit

**dick toaster:** eddie literally called me a fag yesterday for squirting his hand sanitizer onto his couch

**amgery:** tru

**dick toaster:** and stan calls me a kike at least once a week

**what the fuck richard:** also tru

**hot pocket:** yalls dynamic wack asf but i cant even say anything bc we all do this to each other 😞

**ant ribs:** okay now that thats been uh,,

**ant ribs:** resolved (?)

**ant ribs:** where actually is bowers gang tho i havent seen any of them in a hot min and as refreshing as that is,, its fuckn freaky

**slut baby:** fr tho

**slut baby:** like dont get me wrong im curretnly thriving but also

**slut baby:** wtf

**billiam fancypants:** yeah idk

**billiam fancypants:** i think i mightve saw belch at the beginning of the week but thats about it

**dick toaster:** lol what if they dead

**hot pocket:** ah yes richie they all just up and fuckn died

**hot pocket:** all of them, in the same week, just died.

**dick toaster:** okay okay no need to be sarcastic with me marsh

**dick toaster:** it would be kinda sick if they did like,, all dissapear for good tho ajsksk

**what the fuck richard:** and thats on what?

**amgery:** GOD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick warning! richie uses the t slur in this chapter! its reclaimed (obvs) but im giving a warning here just incase anyone would like to avoid that! he says it when he starts telling mike the story of him getting cancelled on tiktok so skip that part if u needa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh,,, how yall doing in quarantine? i am very much Not Thriving, personally! especially this month lol it has truly been a shit fest :) not gonna talk about most of it but i will mention that i am now on ritalin after almost going to the hospital bc the last med i was on fucked me up real bad! n e wayz!!! the ritalin is Sick As Fuck so far, very happy bout that, but that also means i probs have adhd which is fun to think abt and would explain A Lot :)))) im getting tested at some point but it probably wont be for a hot min bc of all the shit going on lol  
that aside!!! how is every1!!!!!! pls lmk how yall r holding up!!!!!!!!! ily guyz <333
> 
> OH ALSO!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!! idk if ill include quarantine in this fic but rn im leaning towards not adding it...? what do u guys think? i do have some ideas if i do include it but theyre not great ideas and i wouldnt be upset if i didnt write them, ya know? so yeah, just tell me if youd like to see some chapters about the losers in quarantine or not! thxxs
> 
> chat names:  
richie - dick toaster  
eddie - amgery  
bill - billiam fancypants  
bev - hot pocket  
ben - slut baby  
mike - ant ribs  
stan - what the fuck richard

**[Chat: losers club]**

**billiam fancypants: **[link]

**billiam fancypants:** HLEPHELPIVE BEEN LAUGHNG FOR THELAST FIVEHHFCUKIBG MINUTESJAJSKSJ

**what the fuck richard:** OHMY GOD WAJTNO THEYRE RIFHT AJSJSJKS

**billiam fancypants:** IKR

**amgery:** SHUT UPSHUTAAJSH

**hot pocket:** THECALLOYT THE CALLOUT FUCKKKK

**slut baby:** they really went there holy shit

**ant ribs:** not @ how all the comments on the vid r just "wait hes JEWISH" 🤡🤡🤡

**dick toaster:** wait whats the video im in therapy rn i cant check it :(

**amgery: **richie: "im in therapy i cant check it" also richie: reads gc while in therapy

**dick toaster:** WHORE!!! SHUT!!!!!!

**dick toaster:** im only in the waiting room rn!!! but i dont have headphones on me!!!!!

**amergy:** mmm sure

**dick toaster:** >:-[

**hot pocket:** oh shush u 2

**hot pocket:** i can see bens typing hes probs making u an explanation rn rich

**slut baby:** am

**slut baby:** giv un second more

**hot pocket:** :)

**slut baby:** [video description] person enters frame with green buzzcut and cool goth makeup, wearing a disturbed croptop and yellow, high waisted plaid jeans. person starts doing the renegade before singing, in tune with the song, "richie tozier sure does put the ish in jewish". video ends with picture of richie calling himself a jew bastard on his ig story while pushing up his nose to look like a pig

**dick toaster:** OHMY GOD FUCK OFF

**billiam fancypants:** not @ how ben made the desc like an Actual Audio Description for blind people

**billiam fancypants:** damn rich i knew u had shit eyes but i didnt know it was that bad 😞

**dick toaster:** SHUTUPBILL

**dick toaster:** wait but actually thats funny sum1 log into my acc pls and duet with a bunch of pictures of me at my bar mitzvah so every1 knows i am Actually Jewish

**dick toaster:** im not tryna get cancelled again 🤡

**hot pocket:** lbr it WILL happen again

**ant ribs:** wait waht u got cancelled im-

**dick toaster:** oh shit yea forgot u like. never use tiktok lol

**dick toaster:** sry mikey!!

**ant ribs:** lmao its fine

**ant ribs:** just tell me now :)

**dick toaster:** okeyyy

**what the fuck richard:** oh god this again

**dick toaster:** shhh stanley shh

**dick toaster:** SO. last month eddie did a tiktok live downstairs in the room that the party uses for dnd and in the backgroun me mike el and stan r jus vibin, talking shit and mike had this fuckn cup of pink lemonade or smth i dont remember

**what the fuck richard:** was definitely pink lemonade

**dick toaster:** OKAY YEAH SO MIKE HAD THIS PINK LEMONADE

**dick toaster:** and of course his dumbass cannot do anything without making a mess 

**dick toaster:** so he just. proceeded to spill the entire thing on my shirt and crotch :)

**ant ribs:** okay...?

**dick toaster:** and then my immediate response was to yell u stupid fuckn tranny like the absolute dumb bitch i am :))))

**ant ribs:** okay.....?

**ant ribs:** still dont know why u were cancelled

**amgery:** richie wasnt out yet so him yelling the t slur on one of my livestreams where plenty of people were watching was not a hot look

**amgery:** but obvs literally none of us were thinking abt that since he does it all the time so we just acted like it was nothing until richie was getting cancelled like 20 minutes later

**ant ribs:** OH

**ant ribs:** goddamn yall a hot mess

**dick toaster:** tru 😞

**dick toaster:** to be fair tho! i had never even mentioned having a twin on tiktok until that live so they really shouldve expected this from me

**slut baby:** fuck ur a trainwreckajsjsk

**dick toaster:** ik 😞😞😞

**billiam fancypants:** dude didnt even make an apology or explanation either he just did a video with mike like the day after where they t posed in their binders and boxers for a minute

**dick toaster**: yes i did!!

**dick toaster:** i explaianed in the caption!! it said "i tranny"!!!! is that not enough for u, billiam? IS IT NOT???

**billiam fancypants:** FUCK OFF THAT BALREY COUNTS

**what the fuck richard:** anyways! im making ur bar mitzvah tiktok, in case u were wondering

**what the fuck richard:** there will also be a bonus photo of u kissing my cheek on the steps after mine :)

**dick toaster:** AWH BABY 🥺🥺🥺

**dick toaster:** MWAH ILY STANNY!!!

**amgery:** sometimes...just SOMETIMES......my boyfriends make me Very Soft 😞

**slut baby:** "sometimes" sure jan...

**hot pocket:** "sometimes" u sure abt that

**ant ribs:** "sometimes" my ass

**billiam fancypants:** "sometimes" okayyyy

**what the fuck richard:** bitch its all the time stfu

**dick toaster:** what stan said

**amgery:** i.

**amgery:** i hate this fucking chat, no cap.


End file.
